


Carter’s Descent (Tell Me)

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama & Romance, Edging, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Touch-Starved, Verbal Humiliation, risk of pregnancy but they don't know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: The Doctor is having his worst string of trials yet when one survivor comes along and shatters his perception of the Entity's realm, becoming obsessed with everything about her.In his profession before the fog, in the trials, just about every instance in recent memory he's always had control; he hates not being in control or at least, he believes that's the case?Any relationships, killer/killer, survivor/survivor, and especially killer/survivor are taboo in this story cannon. 3rd Person POV Doctor x F. Reader, Doctor x Trapper later on (sub!Doc)
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a series, who knows. I like the idea of playing around a subcannon that focuses on the idea of sexual relationships between ANY characters-- killer/killer, survivor/survivor, killer/survivor-- being taboo. Second person POV was too limiting for this, so going for a semi-anon female that can theoretically be self insert.
> 
> Dedicated to the ones who need more sub!Doc in their lives.
> 
> Chapter Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Non-Con, bondage, dry humping, touch-starved, begging, humiliation, orgasm delay/denial, edging, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, hand job, praise kink, creampie

As the pallet slams down across his face, he gives a pained shudder. The athlete on the other side laughs, pointing at him.  
  
"Haha, get fucked, Doc!" She sprints away from him as his foot breaks the pallet into splintering pieces on the ground. He sighs as he watches the survivor with braided pigtails hastily retreat past the trees into the rolling Fog, towards the Killer Shack. _No point in chasing that one. She's practically gone._  
  
This is the third time today that he's in the Red Forest. Far from his best realm. Too much area for him to cover to be effective.  
  
Wandering past a gen, as he's about to head back to the other side, he hears the doors of a locker closing on the other side of the wall. He casually walks around the corner, kicks the generator then pretends to walk away, just to quickly turn around and--bingo. Zarina screams as the Doctor’s left hand grabs her by the throat and pulls her out of the locker. Shoving her onto the closest meat hook, she screams loudly. _Now things should turn around._ Carter smirks as he's looking to find his next target. He spots Yui heading into the temple, so he follows her.  
  
As he enters the main area, he hears yet another locker door closing below him. _Aren't I lucky?_ He thinks as he goes to the lower level and reaches for the doors. As he does, the speedster jumps out, slamming the doors into him. Her cackle and retreating footsteps on the stone echo as Carter groans, shaking off the stun he just took. The scratch marks lead upstairs, out and away towards the Killer Shack. Following the marks, he hears Zarina whimpering behind a rock. Realizing that the Doctor is there, she runs the other way to try to get to a pallet. He shocks her, causing her to scream and be unable to pull the pallet down. The Stick strikes her, and she crumples to the ground. Zarina snickers as she's picked up.  
  
"Hey Doc, you hungry?" He cries out as he's stabbed in the shoulder, dropping the journalist to her feet on the ground. _Son of a bitch._ As soon as he recovers from the pain, a pallet hits him--hard--seemingly out of nowhere. "How does that taste, Carter?" Zarina teabags him before zipping off.  
  
"That's it!" He shouts. _I've had enough of this_. He storms down to the lower level of the Temple and sits on the stone sacrificial table, waiting for the survivors to finish repairing the generators so this nightmare of a trial can be over.  
  


  
  
The Doctor is sitting there, in the center area below the temple. Quite some time has passed, but only two generators have been done. His glowing, white pupils flick up towards her as he hears her quietly approaching footsteps.  
"Have you come to get some free blinds on me? Maybe even laugh at me for being a 'baby' killer?" She can hear it in his voice, see it all over his face--he's tired. Shaking her head, she places the flashlight on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Honestly, I can't stand how they're treating you. Everyone has a bad trial every once in a while."  
"I've had several 'once in a whiles' in a row now." He growls, teeth clenched. "The Entity hasn't been pleased with me in quite some time. It's..." Carter sighs, face buried in the palms of his hands. "You wouldn't understand."  
"I might, if you wanna talk?" She smiles, sitting next to him. It honestly stings, it absolutely _kills_ him inside. One of the most hated and feared of the killers and yet none of the survivors have been afraid of him lately. It's infuriating, to not be taken seriously.  
"For someone I'm supposed to be killing, you're awfully nice to me." Carter growls, narrowing his eyes.  
"Do you _want_ me to be mean to you too?" He shrugs. "Because that can be arranged..." She smirks.  
"Can't be worse that what the other three have done...try me." He shrugs as he speaks.  
She swings her leg over him, coming to straddle his waist. Two quick movements and his belt is removed, another quick movement and that same belt has his hands restrained behind his lower back.  
_What the hell? How did she..._ Carter tries to shift his wrists, but the leather holds strong. The Doctor is far from weak, but it's at just the wrong angle for him to be able to get out of it.  
  
As she's kneeled over him as he sits, her eyes meet with his. Feeling her heat hovering over him, he shifts his thighs under her, moaning softly. His white coat has been parted, his boxers are straining to contain him.  
"Getting hot for a survivor, hm?" She snickers as she grinds against him, the fabric of his slacks meeting the fabric of her jean shorts at a feverish pace. "What would the other killers think about that?" His face feels like it’s burning.

  
What _would_ any of them say if they knew he had been topped by a survivor _and_ liked it? Or if the other survivors knew... he'd never get another kill again. They'd laugh him out of every trial he'd ever try to participate in. It's incredibly taboo for the killers to have sexual relations with other killers; survivors with other survivors, let alone a _survivor_ and a _killer_. Honestly, it’s that latter statement that might be making it even harder for Herman to control his carnal desires.  
  
Even worse, this is the first time since he entered the Fog that he'd had any real physical contact with anyone. Occasionally he'd allow some time to pleasure himself, but he hadn't really felt up to it recently; doing poorly in trials is a real libido killer. Her lips pressed to his pulls him out of his thoughts.  
  
She flings her shirt off over her head, and it falls to the temple floor, revealing her black lace bralette. The tops of her breasts are peeking out of the top edge of the holder, as if it’s one cup size too small. She arches her back as she shakes a bit, and they jiggle _just_ right as she sways. Herman doesn't realize that he's panting, quite literally drooling over her pale, perfect bust.  
"Like 'em?" She smirks, one finger slicking away the saliva dripping from the corner of the Doctor's mouth.  
"Mhm..."  
"Want 'em?" She giggles, unclasping her bra with one hand and tossing it behind her shoulder. "Tell me,"  
"I want them," He grins and moans as she presses them against his face. Closing his eyes as they roll slightly to the back of his head, he takes in her wonderful scent. She begins to grind on him again, he's still smothered between her breasts. Everything in him wants to reach up and grab onto them, onto her hips, her ass... just touch every inch of her slightly larger-than-average frame...but the leather belt around his wrist hasn't budged, and neither will his hands.  
  
Her scent, her touch, her heat, the weight of her on top of him--it's too much. Carter groans, feeling his cock twitching in his pants as he gushes. His thigh is slicked, absolutely covered, with cum; he hates the sensation as the warm liquid cools on his skin under the cloth. Biting his lip as her hand brushes over the darkened stain on the inside of his pantleg; she laughs.  
"Oh wow, couldn't even wait for me, huh?" But you're still _so hard._.." He groans as her hand gropes him over his slacks. "What a _greedy_ boy... you _need_ it _bad_ , don't you, Doctor?"  
"I..." He trails off, muttering.  
"You what?"  
"I want you."  
"You want me to _what_?"  
"...fuck me. I need it, so very badly..." The pleading tone of his voice makes her grin.  
"Tell me what kind of killer you are, Doctor Carter." She says as her entire body is now bared to him.  
"I'm...a bad killer," He sighs, head down, eyes locked to the floor of the temple. Her hand under his chin brings his white eyes to meet with hers.  
"Wrong," She gives a shuddering moan as she eases herself onto him, eyelids fluttering as she feels him pulsating inside of her. Her warm, tight, wet folds enveloping his cock, he can't help but give a cry in anticipation. He doesn't remember being inside of a woman feeling so wonderful. "Repeat after me," She says as she begins to move herself up and down on him. "I am a good killer."  
"I am a good killer."  
"Again."  
"I am a good killer."  
"Louder," She moans, still thrusting herself down onto him.  
"I _am_ a good killer," He pants as her hands caress the sides of his face.  
"Again,"  
"I am a good killer." He huffs.  
"Yes, that's right," She purrs, pressing her forehead to his, still bucking her hips. "Just a good killer having a bad, _bad_ day..."  
Herman can't remember the last time he'd had sex with someone else, let alone sex that was remotely this engaging. He hates not being in control or at least, he believes that's the case? In his profession before the fog, in the trials, just about every instance in recent memory he's always had control. But not right now, and it honestly intrigues him.  
  
Breath hitching in his throat, he's ready for the second orgasm that's about to hit when... the movement stops. His eyes widen, lip quivering as he whines pathetically. "N-No, please, I was right there..."  
"Oh, I _know_... but you aren't getting a single kill this trial. Did you think it was going to be all pleasure and no pain?" His hips buck into her desperately as he tries to release, but she tsks and removes herself from his lap. "You'll have to wait, Doctor Carter."  
Biting his lip and giving a huffing sigh, he hears a generator completed across the map.  
"Damn you..." He growls under his breath.  
"You _wanted_ me to be _mean_ to you, remember?" She smirks as she gets on her knees in front of him. "What's meaner than..." She stokes from base to tip with a single finger, glancing up at him with pouting eyes. "Being a tease?" He throws his head back with an exasperated sigh; her simple touch is overwhelming. If he hadn't already come once, he definitely would be _exploding_ right now. Shifting in the leather restraints again, he whines. She pouts condescendingly. "Aw, is Hewman still howny?"  
"You fucking _know_ I am," He says through gritted teeth as she licks the outer curve of his ear.  
"Beg," She whispers. "If you want it so badly... beg for me."  
He says her name with a sigh. "I want to feel your dripping wet pussy wrapped around my cock. I want you to shove yourself into me until I cum into you." He swallows heavily, eyes beginning to water just ever so slightly. "...please..."  
"Oh, my, God, are you gonna _cry_?" She laughs. "You really are _pathetic_ , Herman Carter." She shakes her head while she pushes him down to the table, his still tied hands are above his head now. A few tears break past his desperate attempt to hold them back, staining the stone as gravity causes them to fall. Her hand traces down the side of his face, down his neck to his chest. "I will tell you one thing though." Laying down on her side next to him on the slab for a moment, she whispers something to him before she starts riding him with wild abandon. A few more tears fall--it's the most pleasurable and yet the most painful sensation he's felt in ages. Her hands grip his sides as he pumps himself upward in time with her downward pushes. Their breathy moans mix in the misty air of the temple. Quickly reaching the apex again, their tongues wrap around each other as the pace continues to build. Carter’s needy moans drive her insane, just as her pleasured grunts cause him to be even louder in response. Flexing her inner walls around him tightly, the sensations are intensified as his second wave shoots into her. The sounds echo off of the stone walls, then blends into their huffing breaths as they stare at each other for a moment.

 _Did this really just happen?_ They both wonder silently to themselves. Her eyes quickly glance away from him, almost embarrassed.  
"Oh, um," A nervous chuckle passes her half-smile. "I guess this can come off now." As his leather belt is removed from his wrists, he gives a groan as he stretches his thick, muscular arms. She hastily dresses herself before running up the stairs and out of the temple as the last generator is finally powered.  
  


  
She meets with her team at one of the exit gates.  
"Oh hey, there you are." Meg sounds annoyed. "We 99'd all the gens, unlocked every chest, cleansed every totem, even had time for a conga line...where were you?"  
"I was taunting the Doctor, of course." She shrugs with a smirk. "Even made him cry."  
"That's ice cold." Zarina grins. "Give me some." As the journalist high-fives her teammate, Yui unlocks the exit gate.  
  
Carter still sits on the slab as the trial ends. Her unused flashlight still lays on the cold, dark stone below him. The survivor's scent, her smirk, and what she whispered to him are still swirling and repeating in his head: " _I've been waiting for this for a long, long time..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a completely separate, definitely unrelated note, what killers do ya'll ship Doctor with...? 🤔 Totally don't need this info for a future chapter...


	2. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter can't get her out of his head...it's frustrating, and confusing, yet intriguing. She mentally corners him, and his closest friend finds out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: masturbation, fantasizing, anal play, anal fingering, praise kink-ish

Finally back to the Killer's Quarters, Carter's dried sweat on his skin causes him to itch uncomfortably. The dried cum on his thigh from the last trial is also a complete nuisance to his senses and his pride. Grabbing a fresh coat and boxers, he saunters to the showers. All of the stalls, dimly lit, are empty, per usual. It's fairly uncommon that the killers use the showers—it was more of a gesture from the Entity, to help them feel more at home, much like most of the Killer’s Quarters.  
  
Herman enters the back corner stall. _Hello, old friend._ Far enough away from the entrance that should anyone enter, he'd have time to realize that he no longer has privacy. Angling the shower head to hit him below the neck, the faucet knob creaks as he turns it. He usually prefers it a little warmer, on a typical day, but his dark skin still feels like it’s burning from earlier, and he's desperate for any cooling sensation. Cascading water rushes over him, a deep sigh as he moves the mechanisms on his headgear, to allow him to close his eyes. _Just what I needed._  
Suddenly her smirk flashes in his memory, snapping him out of his comfortable silence. _Unbelievable._ His lip curls downward, teeth clenched. _Let me relax._  
_"Me?" Her voice chuckles. "You're the one who's thinking about me, idiot."_  
_Fuck._ He shakes his head, but her standing before him, entire body bared to him in the temple basement is engraved in his mind.  
_"What's wrong, Herman? I thought you wanted me." Her hands trace down her hips, up her middle to her chest, bouncing her breasts teasingly._  
_I...I do want you. Damn it._ His hand braces on the wall as he feels lightheaded. Chest heaving as he tries to shake it off. Her laugh echoes. _"You really are pathetic, Herman Carter."_  
_Fuck you._ He wants to shout at her. Part of him wishes he did in the moment. But that moment is long gone.  
  
A low growl to himself as he grips the base of his stiff cock, huffing breaths beginning to fill the air of the stall. His teeth pinch his lip. He's relatively sore from earlier, but the urge is too strong to just ignore, especially while he's alone.  
Recalling how she rode him, her tits in his face, arms behind his back. He didn't appreciate it in the moment, how well his cock fit into her, the perfect balance, as if it were meant to be. Carter shakes his head again, disgusted that he would even _think_ he's meant to be with a _survivor_. His hand stops moving for a moment. He should hate her, survivors and killers are supposed to despise each other. _Why do I do this to myself?_  
_"A glutton for punishment, perhaps?"_  
_And if I am?_ He internally challenges her.  
_"You'll bow down to me, putting your face to the floor, and stick a finger in your ass for me." She snickers._  
_Why would I do what a figment of my imagination is telling me to do?_  
_"Because you want to make me happy, don't you? You know you'll enjoy it, and it'll be a good preview of what's to come."_  
Carter is guilty of indulging in anal play, but it's been a while since he has. Glancing around, he confirms that he's still alone in the room. Dropping to his knees, his chin is touching his chest as he sighs.  
_"Good boy," Her voice stings. "Fingers, now."_  
Two fingers into his opening. He pants and groans, remembering how good it feels to have them there. Lost in the bliss for some time, before she speaks again.  
_"Say my name," Her voice in his head is absolutely demanding._  
_I don't have to._ Trying to fight back.  
_"No, but you want to, right?" She purrs. “Come on, let’s hear it.”_

He can’t deny it any longer. He moans her name, right hand pumping from base to tip, left fingers shifting deep inside him.  
_"Louder,"_  
He cries her name again, body trembling. It echoes a bit off the walls as he begins to cum, face still pressed to the wet floor of the shower stall. The white fluid spurts out and sits on the tile briefly before it's washed away by the frigid water.  
  
Sudden footsteps on the tile floors causes his head to jerk up. He scrambles to his feet, head poking above the half wall of the stall to see who had entered.  
"Evan!" He gasps, nearly choking on the man's name as it escapes from his lips. "You fucking scared me!"  
"Sorry Carter, just need to wash the blood out of my mouth." The mostly naked, tall, broad-shouldered man takes his mask off to wash the dark crimson liquid off of it. "I got a 4-kill mori in my last trial of the night, those pesky survivors didn't know what hit 'em." The Trapper hangs his wide jaw open, letting the cold water collect in his mouth before it's spat out; it swirls down the drain. "I've been a ruthless or merciless killer for like two months now. Making a killing in bloodpoints too, it's great." His dark eyes flick over to the other man. "How've your trials been going, Doc?"  
He goes a long while back with Evan, would even go as far as saying that he's the killer he's been friends with the longest. Despite having arrived after Trapper, Evan struggled for quite some time. The Doctor remembers when Evan could barely even get a single hook, when he was almost too scared to hurt anyone. Evan nearly cried after he got his first kill. Herman calmed him down after that trial, had to tell him that it was what he was _supposed_ to do, and that he did well. Now he's having incredible matches all the time—3 kills minimum—enjoying the bloodshed even more than he probably ever expected.  
As much as Herman hates to talk about his failures, he can't bring himself to lie to his closest friend.  
"Terrible," He sighs as he slicks some of the water over his chest with his hands. "I keep getting sent to the damn forest and they keep putting me on my ass."  
"Oh I love the forest! So much grass for me to hide traps in."  
"Honestly, I'm surprised the Entity hasn't disowned me. It feels as if I haven't even been a brutal killer in months."  
"Months?" Evan gasps as he smirks playfully. "You aren’t getting soft on me, are you, Carter?"  
"I should hope not," He sighs, stepping out of the stall and wrapping a towel around his waist. "I am quite proud of you though, you've come a long way learning how to dispose of those pests."  
"Thanks Doc, that means a lot." _Why is his smile... so adorable?_ "Just let me know if you need to borrow some bloodpoints, I'd hate to see you running low on offerings and stuff." Also stepping out his stall, Evan dries off and grabs his clothes. "Hey, Herman?" He finishes dressing himself, minus the mask. "You... uh, before I walked in... were you..."  
"Just needed to relieve some stress," Carter chuckles nervously. "You know how it is."  
"Were you... thinking about a survivor?" _SHIT, he knows!_  
"Um," His voice stutters. He really didn't think he'd be caught so quickly, and by his best friend, of all people. Evan is a muscular, strong, passionate killer, but Herman's seen his sensitive side in their time as friends. The last thing he wants to do is upset him. _Shit, how do I word this..._ "I... kind of had sex with one. Well, I mean, she had sex with me, it’s... a long story."  
"Oh..." His face fall, almost in a disappointed way.  
"Evan-"  
"Good for you, man!" _He's not...huh, that's not what I expected._ "I promise, I'll keep it to myself. I'm gonna go get some sleep, long day and all!"  
  
Quickly placing his clean mask back over his face, Evan rushes out...biting his lip as a single tear falls. He refuses to risk Herman seeing him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
